


lucy

by plantyourtreeswithme



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: i saw you walk upon the snow:my umbrella clenched in the crookof my trembling, frostbitten elbowit has been like this for an age,and an age before that,and before,even still.





	lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short poem for a class studying the works of C. S. Lewis. Hope you enjoy!

golden-haired child;  
daughter of beginning:

i see the pain behind your soft eyes -  
curious eyes -  
that exquisitely _human_ betrayal  
and trust,  
so easily maintained,  
now broken.

i saw you walk upon the snow:  
my umbrella clenched in the crook  
of my trembling, frostbitten elbow

it has been like this for an age,  
and an age before that,  
and before,  
even still.

i saw you, and i knew;  
i remembered what She  
had told me.

bairn of foretelling;  
little girl:

you are so small,  
and yet you know not what you will come to do;  
what you were born to do.

you are of steel and flesh and bone,  
and i am made of cloven hooves  
and paper  
and weakness  
and words  
and soon, stone.

i saw you, and i knew;  
i knew the riches She had  
promised

so i lulled you to sleep  
with sweet, lilting song  
and tales of goodness  
and greed seared upon my heart.

lucy:

too late did i realize  
my wrongdoing.

too late did i run  
to the cozy little dam,  
to the only ones left  
i could trust.

too late was i.

too soon the wolves;  
too obvious my guilt;  
too cold Her wrath,

and cold were my hands -  
a different coldness now,  
one that made the snowbanks  
beyond my homely home  
seem warm as flame.

and then:

aslan's breath,  
of life -

and an eternity of stone  
faded from my fingertips.

you were there, little one;  
you were there when i was freed,

and i looked upon your face,  
your eyes - bright, and kind -  
and remembered spring,  
and sweet dew upon flower blossoms,  
and everything else that is good.

i looked at you  
and drew breath

and forgot once more  
why i had ever fallen  
to Her whims  
in the first place.

my child;

my queen:

you have an inkling,  
i imagine -  
a premonition, a feeling,  
of what you have done.

you cannot know,  
daughter of eve,  
what you have done for me:

the life you instilled back into my limbs  
by virtue of your nature,  
of your propensity for good.

you cannot know  
the happiness i felt,  
the giddy trembling of my fingers  
as i placed the crown  
upon your brow.

you cannot know;  
but perhaps someday,  
you will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked this piece :)


End file.
